Three Words
by FutagoTwin
Summary: I don't care if he didn't seemed to love me because all my doubts were washed away with just three words. MiWata. Pairing: Takagi and Satou Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or the characters in it.


**I was watching Detective Conan Movie 4 and kinda fantasised about Takagi and Sato so yeah. Adding a little more to the ending.**

"Everyone, Sato-san regained her consciousness!" There were cheers immediately from the police officers. They arrested the culprit and all was well.

"Ah~, it was a tough job!" Chiba said, opening a can of coke he bought from a vending machine in the police station.

"I agree. Don't you have to go and see her?" Shiratori whispered the last sentence to Takagi.

"E-Eh?" Takagi's face turned red instantly.

"I want to go and see Sumiko too." Shiratori said before walking out of the station.

"Why don't you just go, Takagi? I'm sure she's looking for you too." Chiba said.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks!" He quickly left and took a quick cab trip to the hospital. He ran up to Sato's room but stopped when he heard voices. It was Ran and Conan.

"Don't worry! He'll come for sure!"

"Do you really think he'll come?" Takagi's eyes widened._ Sato-san!_

"I think Takagi-keiji will definitely come! He seems to like you a lot!" Takagi blushed.

"Thank you, Conan-kun. I'm sorry, Ran-san, for putting you through all that."

"We just went through this, didn't we? I forgive you, and I'm also sorry for putting you through this state."

"You're right. I think…Wataru might not come after all."

"Ah! You just called him by his name!"

"You're right! And she's blushing! When did you two start going out?" Takagi couldn't help but blush harder at their conversation.

"They kissed in the hospital after Takagi-keiji was rescued! I saw it and even stopped the other police officers from entering!"

"Really, Conan-kun?"

"Conan-kun, you were watching?!" Takagi blushed. _Ah~, that…_ Takagi took a deep breath. But his hand froze on the door handle.

"I love him." _S-S-S-S-S-Sato-san?_

"I love him. But I don't think he likes me anymore. From what I heard, he didn't come and visit me even once while I was unconscious. I just can't stop this uncertain feeling in my heart that he probably don't love me anymore and I'm just really, really scared." He could tell that she was crying.

"Miwako, you're wrong!" He burst into the room before he could stop himself. Ran and Conan were staring at him but his eyes were only on Sato. The sight broke his heart. She was sitting with a pillow behind her to support her currently frail body. She was wearing a hospital gown but the bandages stained with blood at four spots where she was shot were rather obvious to him. She was crying too, even in her weak state. It just reminded him why he didn't visit her while she was unconscious.

"We'll be right outside if you ever need us!" Ran and Conan left the room. Takagi walked over to Sato and sat down beside her on the bed.

"You're wrong."

"Where am I wrong? It's true you didn't visit me at all." Sato looked down and refused to look at him. _Don't do that, Sato-san. Look at me._

"I was angry at the culprit for shooting you. I was furious and decided to give my all in the case. I wanted to avenge you. But I didn't hate the culprit enough to kill. Because every time I thought of you getting injured, I wanted to kill the culprit but when I remember your words from back then during the bombing case, I decided not to kill the culprit and work simply because it was my job." Sato looked up at him.

"You don't…hate me?" Takagi wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"No, I don't. But there was another reason I didn't visit you." Takagi hesitated.

"What is it?"

"I was frustrated. Frustrated at myself for not protecting you. Frustrated at myself for letting you get hurt. To be honest, when you got shot, I couldn't stop thinking about dying and that you almost died because I wasn't there for you. I was scared. I was really afraid that you might die. I wanted to visit you so much. But when I remembered that I couldn't protect you, that I wasn't there for you, I just couldn't bring myself to come and see you. I'm sorry." Takagi looked down, a shadow looming over his eyes. _Ah~, so that was it. I told her. Now she probably hates me._ A giggle caught his attention and he looked up to see Sato trembling and covering her mouth.

"S-Sato-san?"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that, that's why you didn't visit me?" Takagi blushed and looked down before nodding. Sato immediately started laughing again.

"I was in the girls' toilet at that time! What, are you telling me you want to follow me all the way inside?"

"E-eh? N-no! I didn't think of it that way!" A flustered Takagi made a laughing Sato laugh even harder.

"And besides, I don't think I'll ever love a murderer."

"S-Sato-san! Please stop teasing me!" Takagi's face could glow in the dark.

"Ok, ok. But Wataru?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know. Me too. I love you, Miwako." _I don't care if he doesn't seem to love me during this case. Those words were enough to make me feel so relieved. Just those three words were enough to make me happy. _Sato closed her eyes just as Takagi leaned in. _**Just three words, which I would give anything in the world to hear from him/her. **_Their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

_**Yes, just those three words.**_

**Ok, so I'm done! Really short story if you ask me but I'm satisfied! In case anyone is wondering, the thinking part for the last paragraph in bold and italics are both Sato and Takagi. The last paragraph thinking part in italics was Sato. The rest of the thinking part from the other thinking parts in the earlier paragraphs were all Takagi. Anyway, remember to R&amp;R!**


End file.
